Storm and Snow
by Formless
Summary: Aki is a bio-weapon created by Orochimaru and left behind in an accident. Sasori finds her and takes her to the Akatsuki. Pein seems to take an interest in her, and Orochimaru wants her back. Who will get Aki? PeinXOC
1. Chapter 1: Aki

**Heyya! ;) Naruto Fic. :-bd Reviews, please?**

* * *

The dark, eerie room was illuminated by a soft, green light emanating from a glass tube.

Inside it was a naked girl of sixteen.

Her arms crossed over her chest, her soft eyes closed in unconsciousness.

A pair of eyes examined this figure closely, his delicate fingers running through his orange-flame hair.

She was beautiful, but deceiving.

Who would've thought that this girl is a bio-weapon of Orochimaru?

Created from Uchiha Sasuke's genes, this innocent face has a pair of eyes, infused with the powerful Sharingan.

Her features are close enough to Uchiha Itachi and as powerful as well.

She could pass of as Itachi's sister.

"Beautiful, isn't she?" a deep voice whispered in the darkness.

"Sasori." Pein replied, recognizing the voice of his visitor.

"Is she the only one that's left?" Pein asked, his hand moving down his chin.

"Nothing else left," Sasori replied as he slowly made his way beside Pein.

Sasori remembers clearly of the incident.

He was on a lookout, as usual.

An explosion disturbs the scanning of his careful eyes.

Orochimaru's laboratory had exploded, and he evacuated with his accomplices.

Their bio-weapon was left in the rubble, and Pein ordered them to restore it.

"She'll wake up tomorrow, if I'm not mistaken." Sasori murmured as he went off to rest.

Pein took a step closer, raising his hand out of the black cloth of his sleeve.

His fingers ran through the smooth glass, smiling at his thoughts.

_You will soon be mine._

_

* * *

_

Morning came, and Pein had silently slipped back into the room.

It was still somewhat dark in the room.

He slowly walked at the front of the glass tube, folding his arms across his chest.

His eyebrows furrowed together in impatience, as he steadily watched the girl.

Her eyes gently opened, and it was a sight to behold.

He had quickly summoned Konan, and got the girl out of the tube.

Konan wrapped her in towel as the girl sank to the floor weakly.

Pein's eyes were steady on the girl.

Her jet black hair clumped near her face, a contrast to her pale skin.

Pein's heart jumped, but his face kept stoic.

Konan took a last look at Pein's gray eyes before she left.

The door shut with a small click.

The girl raised her head, looking up to Pein.

Her eyes were ice blue, staring widely at Pein's gray eyes.

"Do you have a name?" Pein asked grimly, his head cocking to the side.

"Aki," the girl replied in a whisper, her slim body shaking in fear.

"Aki." Pein repeated in confirmation, and she nodded.

"Watashi wa Pein," he continued.

The girl bowed down, and Pein grinned.

"Are you afraid?" he asked gently as he knelt down beside her.

Aki bit her lip and nodded slightly.

"You'd... better get some clothes on."

Pein said as he studied her slender body.

Konan led her to the spare room and gave her clothes to wear.

Konan watched her as she pulled a gray shirt and loose capris on.

"You want to ask something?" Konan smiled.

Aki turned her eyes to her, hesitant.

"About... Pein..." she broke off, shy.

Konan grinned.

"He wants to know more about you," Konan whispered.

Aki was troubled.

What could Pein want from her?

Was this a game?

Before she could ask, Konan left the room and Pein slid in.

Aki bowed her head in fear.

Tension filled the room as Pein silently pushed the door to a close.

The silence was uncomfortable, and Aki's heart was fluttering.

"I wanted to know..." Pein started in a firm tone.

"...what Orochimaru did to you." He continued, his tone shifting to something much gentler.

His finger lightly ran down Aki's arm, leaving goose bumps in its wake.

"H-he said that I should be trained... I trained every day, under Tayuya-sama..." Aki replied reluctantly.

"Training? How was it?" Pein asked with pure curiosity.

"It was rigid... but I got used to it. Sometimes my eyes would suddenly heat up..." she trailed off.

Pein's eyebrows furrowed together.

"Your eyes?" he asked.

"Yes, but sometimes I can control it. I don't know what's happening, though." Aki answered.

Pein pulled her to the full length mirror in her room and he stood behind her, his hands at her shoulders.

"Do it, then." Pein whispered into her ear.

Aki faced the mirror and concentrated well.

However, she gasped in surprise.

Her pupils became blood red with three black commas adjacent to one another.

She leaned in closer, staring in shock.

"What..." was all she could manage to say.

Pein gently rubbed her shoulder, calming her down.

"I knew it. You have the Sharingan." He murmured, smiling.

She was confused, and Pein sat her on the bed to calm her down.

"Listen, I heard that Orochimaru had worked on a bio-weapon created from Uchiha Sasuke's genes. Those genes contain the Sharingan gene, undoubtedly passed on to you," Pein said, his voice urgent.

Aki listened well, learning about all of those weird training and medicine.

Images flashed in her head as she remembered all of those things.

And Uchiha Sasuke...

"You need to rest." Pein whispered and he left silently.

Aki lay down on her bed, thinking.

Why would Pein keep her?

And why is it that the Sharingan seems important for him?

* * *

**I love cliffhangers. XD**


	2. Chapter 2: Learning

This is a tad too short, I know.

* * *

[AKI POV]

A lot of questions were running through my mind.

Why is it that these '_Sharingan_' seem important for him?

I stared blankly at my eyes in the mirror, and he smiled darkly.

I looked down in confusion as my eyes cooled down and they faded back to ice blue. "What... what does this mean?" I asked in a low whisper.

He patted my shoulder lightly.

"You are special, Aki." He said in a low voice, his tone was reassuring.

My body was electrified.

I had never been called special in my whole life.

His lips lightly pressed on my forehead before he stood up and walked away.

I sighed.

What now?

Will he train me?

* * *

The night was dark and cold.

I heard a shuffling noise.

I squinted my eyes and all I saw was a shadow.

Undoubtedly, it was Pein.

He stopped for a moment.

I tried to calm my heart, which was frantic with fear.

He knelt down beside me, his breathing was silent.

I was panicking.

I didn't know what to do.

Before I could bring myself to think, his fingers brushed some strands of my hair away from my face.

His cold breath swiped my face gently.

His gray eyes stared right into mine—as if he knew that I was awake.

His eyes contained an emotion of pity and concern.

He sighed, frustrated.

He bowed his head down, as if in defeat.

"I can't fool myself anymore." He whispered.

I was confused.

Was there anything that I missed?

I suddenly knew that he was talking to someone.

A shadow moved behind him.

"You can fool all the people in the world, but not yourself, Pein." A low voice answered, in a serious tone.

"I know," Pein replied, mirroring the tone.

"I just don't know how I will tell her."

At that moment, I was confused.

What were they talking about?

What will he tell me?

And who was the guy Pein was talking to?

* * *

Who was the guy? Guess who. XD I really love cliffhangers. Please review! ^_^


	3. Chapter 3: Silence

As the months passed by, I learned about Akatsuki. I also got to know of its objectives and goals. It was just like Orochimaru. I joined in, and met the other members. Hidan and Kakuzu were secretive, but they helped me a lot in their training. Oftentimes, I would hear Hidan murmuring some weird stuff in his room. Kakuzu said that it was Hidan's rituals for Jashin. Sasori was really quiet, but I found him cute. Deidara is his partner and Dei-chan treats Sasori-nee like a god. They were always together, whether in training or missions. Konan was like a big sister to me. She answered all of my questions about the organization, and mostly about Pein. She told me that Itachi and I looked alike. We both had jet black hair and the Sharingan. Itachi was like a big brother to me. He would always assist me in my training, and helped me to explore the features of the Sharingan. His expression was difficult to read and I never saw his lips curve to a smile. Konan told me that he never smiled, ever. Pein was... sort of weird. He watched my training carefully, but he never said a word about it. He was always wandering around, training or missing. Whenever he was gone, I felt a surge of relief that he won't watch me training. "Aki?" My head snapped up. "Aki? What are you doing?" Itachi asked. "Uhm.. drawing.." I said. He sat beside me under my favourite Sakura tree and looked intently at my drawing. It was the scenery that was before us. "Impressive," he commented, and I smiled slightly. "Itachi-nee, didn't you say that Sasuke is your brother?" I asked as we watched the leaves dance in the wind. "_Our_ brother," he corrected. I sighed. I forgot that I was created from Sasuke's genes, and ended up looking like Itachi. What a mess. "Uh, Onii-chan, tell me about Pein," I asked. "Pein's a quiet guy. He's our leader," he started. "No one defies him. Not even I, for he is more powerful than all of us put together." He explained. "And... Konan?" I asked. "Konan's his ex-girlfriend." He explained abruptly. Oh, I see. That's why she was sort of distant from him, although we can consider her as Pein's second in command. Itachi kept on looking intently far away, squinting his eyes a bit. "You want to run?" I offered. He said nothing, but he stood up. His black cloak waved in the breeze, giving a glimpse of the Anbu uniform he wore underneath. His long black hair, which was tied to low ponytail, waved in his face. He gently tucked it behind his ear. He offered me a hand and helped me as I stood up. In a second, our muscles tensed. We flew through the forest in blistering speed. I listened to the now familiar sounds of this place. The pounding of our feet, the raging wind, the rustling leaves... It was truly different from Orochimaru's training grounds. I heard Itachi pull to a stop, and I immediately stopped also. He stood a few feet away from me, his eyes focused. I stared at him. Why did he stop? I suddenly felt another presence. I spun around, only to see Pein standing in the shadow of a tree. "Itachi," he called out icily. Itachi took a defensive step back. "I'll take it from here," Pein continued. Itachi nodded defensively, spun around and ran towards the base. My eyes focused on Pein. What did he mean? I saw him as he motioned me with his finger to come closer. _No one defies him. Not even I, for he is more powerful than all of us put together. _Itachi's words echoed in my ears. I dragged my feet as I stepped closer. I looked down to avoid his piercing gaze. I felt his eyes scan every single inch of my slim, pale figure. "The cloak looks good on you," he commented. "T-thank you..." I replied. I knew that he only said that to start up a conversation. This wasn't his topic. "Do you like it here? Or would you rather go back?" he asked. Memories flooded my mind. "I don't want to go back." I answered, emphasizing the hatred that I felt for that godforsaken place. "Good," he said in a low whisper, almost inaudible. Before I could bring myself to think of what he meant, I felt his hand on my wrist. He raised my hand up, face-level. He gently pressed his palm against mine, our fingers outstretched. I stared in confusion. His gray eyes stared into my ice blue eyes. Not a word was spoken, but I could feel mixed emotions stirring in my heart. My heart suddenly raced, and there was this feeling that I couldn't explain. "Do you feel it?" he asked. I nodded weakly, too confused to understand what was going on. He smiled bitterly. He was about to step back, but my fingers interlaced with his, pulling him a bit closer. "Don't go," I said. For a while, I stopped. Did I really say that? I couldn't think straight. He gently pulled his hand back as he spun around. "You'll see me tonight," he promised. "Wait—"It's too late. He was already gone. I sighed. I ran back to the base. Itachi was waiting at the entrance of the cave. He gave me a nod and we both walked inside. "What did he say?" he asked. "Nothing much," I said. _He'll be back tonight_, I thought. I wasn't able to eat dinner at all. I dragged myself to my room, troubled. I took off my long, black Akatsuki cloak—revealing my black sleeveless tank top that exposed my belly button and cargo capris. I hated taking the cloak off when I'm around people. I hated the black snake tattoo that circled my arm. [AN: This is Medusa's tattoo from soul Eater.] I hated the light-colored scars all over my pale body. I was weak and spiteful. I sighed as these thoughts drowned my mind. I was about to enter the bathroom when I heard a soft breeze. I blinked. The presence was familiar. I slowly turned around. The gray eyes... Pein. "I told you I'd be back tonight." He murmured. My heard pounded. "W-what do you want?" I asked. My breath hitched in fear. I can't understand anything anymore. I felt his hand on my waist. I didn't push him away... 'cause I sort of liked the feel of his touch. His mouth hovered near my ear, sending me goose bumps as he spoke. "You can feel it too, right? My _love_," he whispered. I couldn't believe it. Does that mean he was in love with me? I couldn't think straight, and the world suddenly became hazy. My legs turned to jelly and I felt myself collapse backward. I felt a pair of arms catch me. Pein carried me and lay me down gently on my bed. His finger traced my snake tattoo. I pulled him down, and he lay down beside me. i wanted to feel more of his skin.

I wasn't satisfied at all.


	4. Chapter 4: Dream

This is Aki's POV. ;) Reviews, please?

* * *

I impatiently pulled his black cloak off of him—exposing his bare chest. He didn't mind, although he was only in his black training pants. I snuggled closer to his chest, feeling his warmth. "Don't leave me," I pleaded. "I won't," he assured as he gently stroked my hair. I looked up to meet his gaze. He gently kissed my forehead. His lips brushed lightly against my forehead down to my nose and to my lips. Our lips suddenly met in a fevered rush. His lips were gentle, and the kiss gradually intensified. He pulled away and we were both panting like crazy. I blinked, trying to calm my heart down. Before I could speak a word, he pulled me closer to his chest. "Oyasumi," he whispered. I sighed contentedly as I closed my eyes.

* * *

At morning, he was gone. It felt like a dream. Yes... it must be a dream. But it felt so real... I shook my head and rubbed my eyes. Sunlight crept in through the sheer curtains. I got up and took a cold shower. It was hard not to think about it. Every time I think about something else, he ends up creeping back into my mind. I dressed myself up and slipped on my Akatsuki cloak. "Aki? Are you there?" a voice boomed. "Y-yeah," I answered. "Come on," he replied. I quickly got my stuff and yanked the door open. Itachi studied my face carefully. "Did you sleep well? You don't look good," he commented. "I'm fine," I lied. We were already in the training grounds when Itachi suddenly stopped. "Damn, I forgot the box..." he muttered. "I'll get it for you. Where is it?" I offered. "It's in my room, near the laboratory," he answered. My muscles tensed, and I bolted through the corridors. I suddenly pulled to a stop as I neared the laboratory.

"You can't be serious!"

"I am, Konan."

"B-but how? And when?"

"That doesn't matter."

"Think of yourself, Nagato!"

"I am thinking of myself!"

"What would Yahiko say if he knew of this? If he was alive right now?"

[SFX: thud, crash of glass]

"Konan, you are not in my position. Do not drag Yahiko into this. All of these concern only me and Aki. And above all, never call me Nagato ever again."

My head was suddenly confused. Nagato? Yahiko? What do these names mean? And why are they arguing about me? I was suddenly frantic when I heard footsteps. I quickly rushed into Itachi's room, picking up the black box. I sped to the training grounds, where Itachi was waiting. "Shall we?" he asked. We proceeded with our training. Itachi was more careful, maybe because I didn't look well. I can't blame him. I was really pale and I didn't look relaxed, like I used to. I sighed in frustration. "Pass for today?" Itachi asked. I nodded weakly. I walked slowly to my favourite Sakura tree. I sat down. There was a breeze, followed by the rustling leaves. I closed my eyes, listening. "Tired?" My head snapped up. "Pein..." I whispered. Another breeze winded in, his hair fluttering in the wind. His hand gently caressed the side of my face as he sat down beside me. "What's wrong?" he asked. "N-nothing. I didn't sleep well last night," I stammered. "Last night.." he murmured. He rested his head against the tree trunk, his eyes focused on the clouds. "Last night wasn't a dream." He whispered. I sighed in relief. Somehow, I was glad that it wasn't just a dream. I lay my head on his shoulder, smiling.

If he was a dream, I would never want to wake up.


	5. Chapter 5: Plans

[SASUKE POV]

I watched steadily at the two figures under the tree.

Hopefully, they haven't sensed me yet.

I immediately ran back to the laboratory, eager to give my report.

I walked into the dark room, Sakon following behind.

"I found her." I announced.

I felt Orochimaru smile in the darkness.

"So..?" he asked, motioning me to continue.

"She appears to be joining the Akatsuki. Last time I saw her, she was with that orange-haired bastard," I growled.

"Pein, huh..." Orochimaru whispered.

I heard a shuffle.

"Organize a plan with Team Hebi to get her back. I will join you," he commanded.

I nodded and we stormed out of the room.

This will be the most exciting mission ever.

[PEIN POV]

After about an hour, I finally convinced Aki to go back and train.

I was pretty surprised when Sasori offered to train her, instead of Itachi.

Of course, Deidara wasn't too happy about that.

I went to my room.

I flipped through the charts I kept on a folder.

I raised my eyebrow as I glanced upon Aki's name.

"She's progressing quite well, isn't she?" a voice noted.

"Itachi," I said.

He was right.

Aki was progressing faster than anyone else.

"What do you plan to do with her?" Itachi asked.

"Good question," I smirked.

Itachi might be a bit sensitive, now that he feels as a brother to Aki.

I didn't honestly know what to say.

Pein, you're in a heap of trouble right now.

* * *

This one's short too. The next one will be.. IDon'tKnow. ;) Take it as a sort of teaser that the next chapter will be quite... tragic. NO MORE HINTS! :P Reviews, please? :))


	6. Chapter 6: Attack

[AKI POV]

There was something about the clouds today that was absurd. It would darken up, signalling rain. But in a few minutes, the sun would shine again. "It's a good day for outdoor training," Itachi-nee suggested. Itachi, Sasori and I stood in a triangle, out in the clearing near the forest. Everything was so still, and we were waiting for a sudden reflex. Deidara kept a close watch, mostly on Sasori. It all then happened so fast. Sasori was easy to take down. He chuckled slightly as he watched us fight. My right forearm blocked Itachi's left hand. I blocked his right hand with my left forearm. I gasped slightly as the tip of his kunai glinted in the sun. His eyebrows furrowed together in concentration. I focused, searching for a vulnerable spot. "Ey, what's that?" Deidara suddenly asked. We turned our heads to the east. My jaw dropped. It was a colossal white snake. Our hands lowered down. In an instant, I knew who it was.

Orochimaru.

Out of nowhere, Sasuke and his team appeared. Orochimaru stepped forward, out of the shadows. An evil smile formed on his lips. "Aki," his rugged voice called out. My heart raced and my breath hitched. As soon as he mentioned my name, the sky darkened. His eyes turned to Itachi. "Uchiha Itachi. You've trained her well," Orochimaru grinned. Itachi's fist curled into a ball, almost crushing the kunai he held in his hand. "I'm here to take back what is rightfully mine," Orochimaru said. "This one?" a familiar voice asked. I felt a hand on my shoulder. Pein. "I believe this one is ours," he said as he smiled, bluffing. Orochimaru chuckled. "I created her. She is rightfully mine," Orochimaru smiled. Heavy tension filled the air. "Why don't we settle this the traditional way?" Sasuke smirked. Pein's smile turned it a serious face. Everything happened so fast. Kabuto tackled Itachi, and the others followed. Rain poured down from the sky. The fight was going well, until Kimimaro had Deidara down. Sasori was caught in Tayuya's flute nightmares, and Kabuto had brought Itachi down. Sakon had Pein in a tight arm lock. I ran for Itachi, but Sasuke caught me. He locked my arms at my back, and one of his arms was around my neck. I was gasping for air. "This battle is over," Orochimaru laughed darkly. Sakon and the others retreated. "Aki—" Pein trailed off, exhausted. "Pein!" I managed to scream before I blacked out.

[PEIN POV]

"Aki—""Pein!"

I tried to move. It was no use. I sent a mental message to my six paths. I felt numbness at my left side, and I was exhausted. After they left, my six paths came. We all went back to the base. My thoughts were on Aki. I was so stupid! Orochimaru got her, and it was my fault. "Are you alright?" Zetsu asked. I didn't answer. I had no idea on what to do or say. "What do we do now?" Kakuzu asked. "I say we go and get her back," Deidara suggested, suddenly flinching at the cold compress on his shoulder. "Are you crazy?" Konan shrieked. "I agree with Deidara," Kisame said. Many nodded. "But how?" Sasori asked. I grinned devilishly as all eyes turned to me.

"I have a plan."

{later}

It kept on raining the whole day. Once in a while, there would be thunder and lightning. I sighed heavily. Aki, I wish you were here with me.


End file.
